


Stairwell

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Arthur Pendragon - Fandom, Merlin - Fandom, Merthur - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stairwell wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Merlin didn't expect to be ambushed in the stairwell by a horny Arthur...</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Stairwell

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **This is my first Merthur fic and I know it's terrible but for a first go at a Merthur fic, I think it turned out ok? ;_; I hope you all enjoy!**  
> 

It was unexpected when Arthur pushed him against the wall of the stairwell, body heavy and pinning Merlin to the cold stone wall, his fingers wrapping around both of Merlin’s thin wrists and pinning them either side of his head. Merlin did not have time to question him as Arthur’s lips met his in a lip bruising kiss, his tongue forcing entrance into his mouth. Merlin gave an undignified squeak, his eyes wide and staring at Arthur’s closed lids, blonde lashes tickling his cheeks.

He looked around the stairwell, wondering what would happen if someone were to come up or down the stairs and see them like this but his breath hitched as Arthur’s leg came between his own and began to rub at his groin. He did not mean to groan and he could feel Arthur’s smirk against his lips the minute the noise left him.

Suddenly he was spun, Arthur pressing into his back as his hand pinned both of Merlin’s wrists above his head, his other hand reaching down to undo the laces on his breeches. Merlin gasped, trying to back away from the fingers that undid his laces with ease, only to back into a grinning Arthur, his own hardness brushing Merlin’s rear. He squirmed as Arthur leaned close, his warm tongue coming out to lick the shell of his ear as he whispered, “You can always say no Merlin.”

He realized Arthur’s fingers had paused, his hand now resting on his stomach as he waited for Merlin’s permission to continue. He bit his lip before nodding, catching Arthur’s delighted smirk out of the corner of his eye before he gasped again as Arthur’s hand slid down into his breeches, his thumb sliding over his wet tip before his fingers wrapped around his length and began to pump. Merlin held back a moan, his eyes fluttering shut as Arthur worked up a rhythm, fingers brushing at a vein and every so often collecting the pre-come from Merlin’s head to lubricate his shaft.

Letting out a shaking breath, Merlin pressed backwards, feeling Arthur’s hardness again and he began to rock backwards, rubbing himself against his prince’s clothed cock. He felt Arthur’s rhythm falter a moment before he buried his face in the crook of Merlin’s neck, biting hard and causing his manservant to cry out. He licked the bite marks before continuing to stroke the other, faster now as he left quick bruising kisses over the pale expanse of Merlin’s neck.

Merlin tried to breathe, tried to get his heart to stop hammering so feverishly against his ribcage as his head fell back and he began to grind against Arthur’s hard on, feeling him grunt in response and thrust back against him. Merlin could feel he was close but held on, working up a frantic rhythm as Arthur grinded against him, his head buried in the crook of Merlin’s neck.  
He lost it when he heard Arthur moan his name into his neck; his breath hitched and he sagged backwards as he came, his come coating Arthur’s still pumping fingers and spurting against the stone wall. He panted, trying to catch his breathe again as he felt the wet patch on Arthur’s breeches press against his rear.

Turning his head slightly, he peered at Arthur, his head resting on his shoulder, blonde hair falling into blue eyes that watched Merlin intently. He let go of Merlin’s wrists and reached up to kiss him, softly this time, as if Merlin would suddenly break beneath his touch.

“Next time I’ll ambush you somewhere more comfortable,” Arthur murmured and Merlin scoffed, rolling his eyes as he said, “Oh no, I love getting tossed off in stairwells.”

Arthur nibbled his earlobe as he replied, “I’ll keep that in mind, but next time I’ll bring you to my chambers.”

Merlin glanced at him from the corner of his eye and nuzzled his cheek, making Arthur look up. He peered into his eyes before looking down at his lips, leaning forward to kiss him again.

“So when’s this next time?” Merlin asked, resting his forehead against Arthur’s.

“How about now?” came Arthur’s reply as he took Merlin’s hand and began leading him up the stairs, a grin gracing both of their faces as they dashed to Arthur’s chambers, their laughter echoing off the castle walls.


End file.
